


Whatcha Doing Geogie?

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has a dream about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatcha Doing Geogie?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago so it lacks some details and has errors...also it's a bit short.

I felt his tongue trail down my stomach. Once it reach the top of my boxers, his teeth bit down on them, slowly pulling them off.  
I grabbed his ginger hair.  
I felt my hard member in his hand and his tongue swirling around the tip.  
"Fred..." I mumbled.

My eyes fluttered open. The room was dark as I sat up. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. My pajama pants felt tight and my cock was throbbing from my dream.  
I placed my hand on my erection and bit my lip.  
My eyes went over to the other side of the room where Fred's bed was. He was sound asleep.  
I slipped my hand into my pants and started to stroke myself. This wasn't the first that I had a dream like that about my brother. I've actually been having them for a month now and I don't know how to stop them.

I threw the blankets off of me and pulled my pants off. I laid back down and started to jerk myself off.  
Little whimpers and moans escaped my lips. I put two of my fingers in my mouth and started to suck on them. Once I thought that they were wet enough I slowly slipped them inside of me.  
"Agh..." A louder moan escaped my lips. I started to pump my cock faster and faster. I wanted him. I wanted my brother. My twin brother.  
"F-Fred..." I mumbled out as my breath became uneven.

I was afraid that I was being too loud. A part of me wanted him to hear, but the other part of me didn't want him to hear.  
I moved my fingers inside me, sending more pleasure through my body. My back arched and my fingers went deeper. I bit my lip and moaned loudly.  
At this point I didn't really care anymore.

"George?..." I heard Fred's voice from the other side of the room. I didn't stop. I just moaned his name.

I could hear him getting out of bed and walking over to mine.  
My eyes stared up at him. Fred had a smirk on his face.  
He grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head. I could feel my face heating up as he got on top of me.  
"Whatcha doing Georgie?" Fred asked biting his lip.  
I didn't even answer. He just pulled my shirt over my head and began to kiss my neck.  
I was shocked at this.  
"F-Fred! W-what are you doing?..." I asked, trying hard not to moan.  
"Fulfilling your dreams." Fred said, sucking on my neck.  
"I can't believe you would think I don't hear you moan my name when your sleeping.." He whispered into my ear and that gave me chills.

Soon Fred's clothes were all off, and he laid on tip of me. His body pressed against mine. Fred pushed his fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them, covering them with a think layer of saliva.  
Fred removed his fingers and slowly ran them down to my entrance, pushing them in slowly.

"F-Fred!" I panted as Fred slowly started to move his fingers. I bucked my hips, wanting my twin inside me.

After Fred stretched me out his fingers were removed.  
"Ready Georgie?...I'll be fast..." Fred whispered as he positioned himself before slowly sliding into my tight hole.  
I gasped and dug my nails it's his shoulders.  
Fred slowly started to rock his hips and then speeding up. His moans and the slapping of skin filled my ears.  
I panted and breath out his name. I whimpered and begged for more and for him to go faster. 

"F-Fred...Fred.." I moaned loudly as he started to go full speed. Fred grabbed the legs held them up to his shoulders.  
Pleasure flooded my body as I started to jerk off to the speed of his thrusts.  
Fred was panted heavily. "G-George..." He moaned.

After a few more thrusts Fred pulled out,making my legs fall to the bed, and came all over my chest.  
Soon after, I came as well. My face was covered in my own orgasm. Fred smirked an leaned down, licking up all of my cum off my face.

After the white sticky liquid was off my face, he fell down beside me. Fred pulled my on to his chest.

"That..." I panted. "Was much better...then a dream.." I smiled.

Fred smirked. "That was the whole point, Georgie..." He kissed my forehead and we both fell asleep soon after.


End file.
